Serenita De Mi Corazón
by Baalsgirl
Summary: Serena is back! The two of us (Beccy and Baalsgirl) have decided to give her a little boyfriend.


**Serenita De Mi Corazón **_by Bite Beccy & Baalsgirl_

Disclaimer : Well, we don't own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters. But we _do_ own Serena, Alonso and the story line.

Oh, and any similarities with real people are merely coincidental.

Music: by Juanes, Bébé, Shakira and some others... (list of tracks to follow at the end of our fic.)

Rating: K+

Season: I'd say 7, and u, Beccy?

Pairings: Sam/Jack & Serena/Alonso

1. Down To Earth _by Baalsgirl_  


"You know why you're here?"

Serena shivered turning to look at Alonso. She knew that he was feeling just as awkward as she did. The two of them had always been afraid of this moment to come and now it had happened:

They had been brought in front of the High Council for their 'wrong-doings'. And even though they knew that they had been violating one of their highest laws, they felt accused unjustly for something that was not in their power to be stopped.

They both nodded slowly not saying a single word to the accusations that had been made against them.

"And so you are aware of the punishment for your actions?"

"Yes, we are", Serena took Alonso's hand waiting for the final sentence, but to her great surprise there was none:

"So then let this be your last warning. After long consultations we have decided to give you this last chance to end your relationship before we will intervene. But be aware: If you disobey our orders again you will not get another chance to defend yourselves."

They exchanged a quick glance. "We won't disobey", Alonso replied finally and Serena clearly felt how much it pained him.

"Good, for now you are dismissed."

The two fairies bowed and left.

As they had gone outside they just stared at each other dolefully.

"Cariño", Alonso sighed, "we just can't let it end like this. No estoy preparado para perderte."

_Quizás deba esperar _

_A que el insulto del reloj_

_Acabar de planear mi fin_

"I'm not prepared for that either," she replied, tears started to stream down her cheeks."

_Duelen tanto las sonrisas_

_Cuesta un mundo respirar_

"But what can we do?"

_Es que no tenerte aquí ya me hace mal. _

Serena thought for a moment then said, "I think I know somebody who could help. But we have to act quickly. Give me some time, then follow me."

"But to where?" he inquired confusedly.

"To Earth."

With these words Serena was gone, trying to save their relationship.

Jack was jogging through the corridor, he was running really late for the briefing. The crossword puzzle had taken him way too much time this morning.

Although he decided not to speed up more than necessary, the others had already gotten used to waiting for him on Monday mornings.

But as he came around the corner, he realized that he was not the only one late. Daniel turned to look at him, balancing a cup of coffee on a stack of folders.

"Morning, Daniel."

"Jack."

"Morning guys."

Daniel spun around at the tiny voice that suddenly spoke up next to him. The paper cup on top of the folders sailed down pouring its content right over...

"Serena?" Two pairs of wide eyes stared at the coffee-soaked little fairy.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Daniel stammered picking up the cup.

"Why do you always scare us like that?" Jack inquired smirking a bit, "Can't you use the front door?"

"No, I can't," Serena replied with a sigh.

"We'd better getcha something new to dress."

"No, thanks, Jack. I'm fine", with a wave of her hand she turned her spotted dress back into pure white.

"I bet you've come for a reason?" Daniel asked.

"Of course I did," the little girl returned kind of sulky.

"Want to join us in the meeting?" Jack asked offering her his hand.

"No, thanks," she rejected his offer, "I have to speak to Sam and you, privately."

Jack eyed her closely for a moment sensing that something had to be more than wrong with the little fairy, "Will after the meeting do for you or do you want to talk now?"

"Later will do," inwardly Serena let out a pained sigh, being here without Alonso hurt her.

_Me sigue rodeando_

_La sombra de ti_

_Y siguen rodeando por ahí_

_Todas las palabras que dijimos_

_Y los besos que nos dimos_

_Como siempre _

_Hoy estoy _

_Pensando en tí_


End file.
